A Lifetime of Haunted Memories
by sopranosflight
Summary: Five events in Elphaba and Glinda's lives shape their relationship and who they have become. Gelphie pairing.
1. Past Storms

Title: A Lifetime of Haunted Memories

Pairing: Gelphie

Rating: G-R

A/N: These chapters are in reverse chronological order and tell Glinda and Elphaba's story through five incidents in their lives. The rating gets higher the longer the story goes.

The rain fell in torrents onto the broken ground. It washed some of the graffiti off of the pathways of Colwen Gardens, and the runny red paint resembled rivulets of blood. Thunder and lightning crashed, and the Witch pulled back from the window out of habit. She rubbed her thumb over the light red scar that her father's tears had left on her hand. Nessie's death had relegated her father to a sniveling scrap of a man. His life was all but over, and the Witch couldn't say that she minded. Her father had made her life miserable. And yet, despite all of that, he still held some spell over her. Glinda had been right; she wanted those shoes so that her father would love her more. They weren't just shoes to her.

Thunder crashed nearby, and the door to her room swung open. The lightning illuminated a figure that the Witch hadn't expected to see.

"Glinda," she said softly, turning to observe the sorceress.

"Elphaba," replied Glinda, frozen in the doorway. Neither spoke until Glinda stepped into the room and let the door close behind her.

"You've changed out of that ridiculous dress," commented the Witch, gesturing to Glinda's nightgown. Glinda hugged the thin fabric around herself and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, about what I said," whispered Glinda as she neared the window. She paused and watched the storm churn in the night. "I had no right to say it. The shoes are yours according to Nessarose's will; I shouldn't have given them to the child. I didn't think you'd mind."

"But I do mind," protested the Witch, her voice low and gravelly.

"I know that now," said Glinda, turning to face the Witch, "And I'll go retrieve them if you wish."

The Witch sighed and sank to her knees, her body deflating. She didn't have the energy to fight with Glinda anymore. They were friends - best friends - and this disagreement was tearing them apart.

"No, you're right, they don't matter. I'm being ridiculous."

Glinda smiled and reached out to stroke the Witch's cheek. "It's not like you to give in," she commented lightly. She knelt next to her friend and laced their fingers together as they watched the storm.

"You'll go after her tomorrow, won't you?" asked Glinda after some time.

"Yes," admitted the Witch.

"Elphie, do promise that you'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," cautioned Glinda, squeezing the Witch's hand.

"You know I can't promise that," countered the Witch.

"But if anything happens to you...I can't lose both you and Nessie in the same week. You mean too much to me."

"What about Sir Chuffrey?" asked the Witch mockingly. She regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth.

The light from the storm turned Glinda's skin a light shade of green, and the Witch finally understood how people felt when they looked at her. The color was other-worldly and mesmerizing.

"Sir Chuffey is just a person," stated Glinda, her eyes focused on a point in the distance.

"And what am I?"

"You're more than just a person to me. Would I be here if you weren't? I don't generally travel around the provinces on pleasure trips, you know. But for you...surely you must know that I'd do anything."

A lump settled in the Witch's throat, and she found that she couldn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around Glinda's thin form. Just for that moment it seemed as if the past two decades hadn't happened, and they were back at Shiz again. Just for that moment, everything was perfect.

"Let's sleep, my sweet," murmured the Witch, standing and drawing Glinda to her bed. The mattress was hard and old, and it reminded the Witch of their trip to the Emerald City. They huddled together as the storm raged outside, and for that night everything seemed promising and wonderful again.

The next morning they wandered Colwen Grounds together. Glinda's face was drawn and lined with worry, and the Witch felt partially responsible. Glinda shouldn't have to worry about Munchkinland and the arrival of the Wizard; that was the Witch's concern. Yet every blurred mark of graffiti seemed to distress Glinda more, and the Witch finally decided to find out what was wrong.

"Glinda, what is it?" asked the Witch, reaching out to stop Glinda's movement.

"You asked me if I thought we were under a spell," replied Glinda, her eyes darting around the garden.

"I asked you a lot of things. It was the heat of the moment; I was upset. Pay it no mind."

"No, Elphie, you were right."

The Witch peered at Glinda with concern. "I was?"

"Yes. It is me in here, hidden beneath the veils of finery. I don't often let it show, but I'm not as dumb as I seem. I know what Nessie's death means. I know that now Munchkinland's fate is in the hands of the Wizard. Perhaps I shouldn't have sent Dorothy to him. If he is in charge of all of the horrible things that have happened, as you believe that he is, then I have fed her to the lion."

"Oh, Glinda," sighed the Witch, running her hand down Glinda's arm. The gown that Glinda wore today was decidedly less frivolous than the one she had appeared in, and the Witch recognized it as Glinda's way of acknowledging their mutual respect.

"Yes, Elphie?"

"You may not be the good sorceress that everyone believes you to be, but you do have a good heart. You always have."

Glinda's eyes filled with tears. "No, I don't. I never told you, but I have done something truly awful."

The Witch raised one eyebrow, and Glinda wiped her tears away before they mussed her make-up.

"I met Dr. Dillamond on the way to Shiz, before I met you. My ama had gotten a rusty nail in her foot, remember?"

"Yes. That's the whole reason we roomed together in the first place."

Glinda nodded and bit her lip. "And Dr. Dillamond sat next to me on the train. He tried to be kind to me, but like a snob, I was rude to him. I didn't know who he was; I only saw him as an old Goat. But still, I should have known better!"

"Glinda, that was decades ago, it doesn't matter now."

Glinda shook her head, "No, it does. It does matter, because I've allowed myself to fall into that same level of snobbery all over again. I hadn't realized it until we spoke yesterday. I've let myself believe what all of those people say about me being good, and I haven't bothered to look at who I really am. I pretend to be benevolent and caring, but underneath it all, I'm just as awful as I always was."

"Galinda, don't cry," murmured the Witch, the old name slipping out by force of habit.

"I've tried so hard, Elphie," continued Glinda, her voice wavering, "to be worthy of you. Ever since we were together, I've tried to be more like you."

"Don't try to be like me. For Oz sakes, Glinda, don't do that."

"Why not?" Glinda's face softened, and she looked up at the Witch adoringly. "You're brave. You don't compromise yourself to get what you want. You don't submit willingly to the life others have planned out for you."

The Witch swallowed hard. "I'm not all that. Don't put me on a pedestal, Glinda. Neither of us will survive that."

Glinda took one of the Witch's hands in both of hers. "You're not on a pedestal, Elphie. This is what it feels like to be loved."

"L-loved?"

"Yes." Glinda smiled at the Witch and ran her thumbs over the green hand that she held. "From before we were together the first time, until now, I've never stopped loving you."

A blush tinted the Witch's green cheeks. She thought every day of the past she and Glinda had together, yet neither had verbally acknowledged it since they had been reunited. Both had accepted the fact that their affair was a thing of the past, better left alone. And now Glinda was admitting that her feelings were unchanged.

"It's too late, Glinda," whispered the Witch, turning her hand to squeeze one of Glinda's. "You have Sir Chuffrey and your volunteer work. I have Liir and Nanny to look after. You change everything for good, and I-"

"Don't you dare say it, Elphaba," interrupted Glinda. "I know that you like to think of yourself as a dissenter and a rebel, but you're not. You're just changing things the only way that you know how."

The Witch brought Glinda's hands to her mouth and kissed them softly. "I never stopped loving you either, you know," she promised.

"I know," replied Glinda, smiling softly.

They turned around and walked silently back to the house. Maybe they couldn't be together like they used to be, but at least they had the present.


	2. Inside Out

The waiting was endless. Elphaba and Glinda had waited for hours and hours, and gone through the gatekeeper, receptionists, and the social secretary. Today was the last day of waiting. Today was the day that Elphaba and Glinda would meet the Wizard.

Their appointment had been set for eleven. It was now two o'clock. Glinda and Elphaba sat side-by-side in the reception area, but they didn't touch or speak. The air was thick between them, and Glinda could feel the exhaustion radiating off of Elphaba. Elphaba looked tired and terrified. Her jaw was set firmly, though, and Glinda knew that Elphaba would see them through this ordeal. She longed to reach out and hold the green girl's hand, but she knew that she couldn't admit to the fear that threatened to overtake her.

"I have to go to the toilet," announced Glinda, standing up abruptly. She tugged at her best skirt and fluffed her drooping feathers, well aware of the fact that she looked like a wreck.

Elphaba nodded.

"Won't you come with me?" inquired Glinda, resisting the urge to bite her lip. She threw Elphaba a pleading look, but Elphaba shook her head firmly.

"I have to stay here, in case the Wizard sends for us."

"Elphaba, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. Our appointment was for eleven. Do you really think that he even remembers that we're here?"

Elphaba's jaw hardened, and Glinda recognized the determined look that came back into her eyes. "I have to wait, Glinda. He'll send for us, you'll see. Go and use the toilet, if you must, but I'm staying here."

Glinda scowled and tossed her mussed curls over one shoulder with as much dignity as she could muster. She marched towards one of the exits, faltering slightly when she realized that she had no idea where the toilet was. Then she felt Elphaba's eyes on her back, and she continued through the exit. She could be as brave as Elphaba.

The Palace was a maze of chambers, antechambers, and reception rooms. All of the corridors were the same. Glinda wandered for several minutes before she finally found a door that seemed to lead to a toilet. She pushed the door open cautiously and slipped through.

The Emerald City rose up around Glinda. She was on the outside of the Palace, and people bustled around her. Men in suits and women in flamboyant dresses brushed past her without a second glance. They all appeared to be wearing court attire (Glinda was still sore that she didn't have anything suitable to wear for the Wizard), and they all seemed to be conducting important business. Nobody seemed to notice the lost young beauty from Gillikin.

Glinda was scared. She wasn't used to being ignored so blatantly. She also wasn't used to being alone in a place like the Emerald City. For all of her Gillikinese upbringing, her snobbery was just a front. Underneath it all, she really was a vulnerable girl. The Emerald City frightened her, but until now Elphaba had been with her to protect her. Now Elphaba was stuck in the middle of the Wizard's labyrinth, and Glinda was facing her fears alone.

"May I help you?"

Glinda turned quickly to face the man that had spoke to her. He was older than her, but young by governmental standards, and his clothes spoke of his wealth. His accent was clipped and his posture straight, betraying his good breeding.

Glinda raised one eyebrow and met his eye squarely, hiding behind her defense of snobbery.

"Excuse me?" she asked haughtily.

"Forgive me," said the young man, smiling politely, "I am Sir Chuffrey. I couldn't help but notice that you were here unescorted, and I wished to enquire to see if I could help you in any way."

His speech seemed genuine, and Glinda allowed a smile to grace her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Chuffrey. I am Glinda from the Arduennas of the Upland."

"So you are from Gillikin," surmised Sir Chuffrey. It was clear that he had heard of Glinda's family, and knew that she had some wealth to her name, "I would be forever in debt if I did not help such a lovely countryman in her time of need."

Glinda smiled prettily, "You would, indeed."

"How may I help you, Miss Glinda?"

Glinda bit her lip and looked up at Sir Chuffrey through her eyelashes. "I am waiting for an audience with the Wizard. I wished to freshen up, and my quest for the powder room landed me here."

Sir Chuffrey had the good sense not to laugh at Glinda's plight. Rather, he took her elbow and escorted her back inside the Palace. "It is fortunate for both of us that I know where the powder room is located," he stated, leading her to the powder room. Glinda smiled gratefully and disappeared inside.

When Glinda emerged some time later, she looked infinitely better. The presence of a fellow Gillikin had reminded her of who she was. She wasn't a scared girl; she was a young woman of wealth and breeding, and she had to act as such. She took Sir Chuffrey's arm with dignity and allowed him to escort her back to the reception area from whence she had come.

"Here you are," murmured Sir Chuffrey as he paused at the entrance to the reception area. It was devoid of everyone save for Elphaba, and both Sir Chuffrey and Glinda glanced at her. Glinda's heart raced when she saw her green friend. Sir Chuffrey's eyes widened.

"Are you here alone?" he inquired.

"No, I am here with a…companion," replied Glinda. She pulled her hand away from Sir Chuffrey's arm and turned to face him. "How can I ever thank you for coming to my aid?"

"I am sure you will one day have the chance," he promised her, "for I have a feeling that this is not the last that we will see of each other."

"I trust you are right," answered Glinda demurely. She nodded once at him and turned around, crossing the room to resume her seat next to Elphaba.

Neither girl spoke when Glinda sat down. Glinda longed to reach out and take Elphaba's hand, though she didn't dare try. Flirting with Sir Chuffrey had thrilled her, but it hadn't warmed her the way that being with Elphaba did. Fear clutched at the edges of Glinda's heart again, and she edged closer to Elphaba.

"Who was he?" asked Elphaba, her voice icy. Glinda glanced up to see the anger and betrayal in Elphaba's eyes.

"Just some man," answered Glinda flippantly.

"Some man that you found in the toilet?"

Glinda sighed, "No, of course not. I didn't know where the toilet was, and I got lost."

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you?"

"I did. You refused."

Elphaba frowned, her anger disappearing. "This man helped you?"

Glinda nodded and edged over more until her side was pressed against Elphaba's arm. She reached for Elphaba's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I was alone, and you weren't there to help me." Glinda's voice wavered slightly and revealed her true feelings. Her haughty façade fell away, allowing Elphaba to see how frightened Glinda had been.

"I'm sorry, my sweet," murmured Elphaba, turning her head and placing a chaste kiss on Glinda's forehead. Both girls looked around quickly to make sure that they weren't being observed. When guards didn't rush in to drag them out, they assumed that they were alone, and Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her.

"Don't leave me alone, ever," begged Glinda quietly. Traveling to Shiz alone had been exciting, but this trip to the Emerald City had proven to her that she needed to be taken care of. Elphaba's lips met hers softly, and Glinda allowed herself to be kissed. When Elphaba pulled away, she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I won't leave you if there is any other way."

Glinda would remember that promise forever, for it was the next day that Elphaba would break it. She placed Glinda on a coach and kissed her goodbye, and Glinda thought that her heart would break. The dwarf that sat next to her pressed up against her at every chance, causing Glinda's throat to run dry. She didn't sleep at night, but rather remembered the nights that she and Elphaba had spent traveling to the Emerald City – those nights they had spent together back at Crage Hall, their limbs intertwined and their hearts full to bursting. First love is always the keenest, and as Glinda watched her green sweetheart fade into the sinister backdrop of the Emerald City, she knew that she would never forget Elphaba. The feelings of fear and anxiety battled in her heart, but she knew that she had to be brave. For Elphaba, she would be brave.

"I'll hold out," Glinda promised the darkness, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the sorrow in Elphie's eyes, "For you, my darling, I'll hold out."


	3. Even Then

The sunlight shone in the window and lit up the flowers on Glinda's desk, making them seem to sparkle. Elphaba's eyes were drawn to them as she bent over her books. Below the open window she could hear laughter, and a moment later the door opened and closed.

"Hello, darling," murmured Glinda, pausing by Elphaba's desk to kiss her cheek. Elphaba smiled slightly and kept her eyes on her books, watching out of the corner of her eye as Glinda placed a new bouquet in the flower vase and took the old one out.

"New flowers?" she asked.

"Yes, from Boq. He's so sweet." Glinda tied up the old bouquet and began to leave the room again.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba's voice betrayed her interest, though she still pretended to concentrate on her studies.

"Nowhere. I'll be back soon, dearest." Glinda shut the door quietly on her way out.

Elphaba looked up when she heard the door close, then sighed heavily. The new bouquet of flowers was beautiful; Boq had really outdone himself. It was full of wild pink roses, Glinda's favorite, and surrounded by green leaves. The contrast of pink and green made Elphaba smile.

Elphaba's smile turned into a frown as she observed the flowers further. What was it about Glinda that inspired people to bring her flowers? People never brought Elphaba flowers, though in their defense, Elphaba had never expressed an interest in receiving any. Glinda cooed and giggled when she was given flowers; the act itself made Elphaba cringe and wish to see it again, all at once.

When Glinda returned an hour later, there was a melancholy air around her. She sat quietly at her desk without saying a word to Elphaba and began to study.

"Elphie?" she asked suddenly, looking up from her book.

"Yes?" replied Elphaba.

"Do you believe that some people deserve what they wish for?"

Glinda's comment came out of nowhere, but Elphaba immediately thought of the flowers. She wished for flowers, but did she deserve them? What made Glinda so deserving of them?

"I don't know," replied Elphaba peevishly, clenching her jaw and pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" asked Glinda, studying Elphaba closely.

"Nothing."

"Something is," insisted Glinda, turning to watch Elphaba more fully.

"Nothing is wrong, Glinda," said Elphaba forcibly, turning a page in her book violently.

"All right," whispered Glinda. She watched Elphaba in her peripheral vision for the next few moments, observing how Elphaba's gaze was continually drawn to the vase of flowers.

"Elphie, do you like flowers?" asked Glinda.

Elphaba turned to her in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. We've never really talked about it, and I was just wondering."

"What would make you think that I would like flowers?"

"Doesn't everybody?" asked Glinda. She seemed genuinely surprised at the thought that somebody could dislike flowers.

"I don't know."

"What girl doesn't want to be given flowers?" The question was rhetorical, but it made Elphaba's stomach clench.

"What girl, indeed?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba oddly. "Don't tell me the green monster is getting to you," she teased.

"I think that he already has," replied Elphaba, gesturing to her skin.

"That's not the green monster I was referring to, and you know it," declared Glinda, standing up quickly and moving to wrap her arms around Elphaba. "I love your skin color. And I love you more than I could love any stupid bouquet of flowers."

Elphaba tried to smile and allay Glinda's anxiety, but she wasn't entirely successful. "I'm fine, Glinda. Everything is fine."

Glinda nodded and kissed Elphaba softly, then turned and flounced to her bed. "If you say so. But you'd let me know if something was bothering you, right?"

"Yes, I'd let you know." Elphaba sighed quietly and turned back to her reading, not even bothering to peek as Glinda changed into her nightdress.

Glinda continued to receive flowers on a daily basis from any number of the boys at Three Queens. Elphaba continued to stew over them, though when Glinda didn't bring it up any more Elphaba assumed that she was doing a good job of hiding her jealousy.

Elphaba heard Glinda's footsteps approach the room, and she quickly pretended to be studying. The door opened and shut, and suddenly Elphaba felt arms around her neck.

"Hello Glinda," she said patronizingly, not tearing her eyes from her book.

"Hello, darling." Glinda's warm cheek pressed against Elphaba's, and she thrust a bouquet of flowers in front of Elphaba's face.

"Somebody got you more flowers?" She asked, trying not to sound as cross as she felt.

"No, you ridiculous, adorable thing, these are for you."

Elphaba eyed Glinda suspiciously. "For me?"

"Yes."

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Elphaba's mouth. "Really?"

Glinda laughed and placed the bouquet on the desk, moving in front of Elphaba and straddling her lap.

"You're adorable when you're surprised," she murmured, sitting on Elphaba's lap and kissing her firmly. The sun shone through the window settled on Elphaba's face, making her green skin one of the most beautiful things Glinda had ever seen.

Glinda sat back for a moment and stroked Elphaba's skin softly, marveling at the contrast between shadows and light. Elphaba closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of being completely adored.

"Sometimes your beauty frightens me," whispered Glinda, running one finger over Elphaba's lips. And then her mouth had replaced her finger, and her hands caressed Elphaba's breasts and hips. Elphaba opened her mouth at Glinda's bidding and felt Glinda's body press against her, and she wished with all of her heart that Nanny and Nessarose weren't expected back at any moment.

The sun sank below the horizon, and Glinda pulled back abruptly.

"I have to go," she announced, climbing off of Elphaba's lap and grabbing the old bouquet of flowers before fleeing the room. Elphaba just stared after her, still reeling from the magnitude of Glinda's passion.

Hours passed, and Glinda still hadn't returned to the room that she shared with Elphaba. Elphaba sat on top of her bed, fully dressed, waiting. When the clock struck eleven, she closed the book she had been reading and slipped off of the bed. She had no idea where Glinda was, but she was going to find out. It wasn't like Glinda to be out so late.

The corridors of Crage Hall were empty at this time of night. The girls and their Amas were safely tucked away in bed, and even the tick-tock machines were put away for the night. Elphaba's footsteps echoed off of the walls as she poked her head into various rooms, searching for Glinda.

She finally found Glinda in the infirmary, sitting with Ama Clutch. Ama Clutch babbled away at the pillowcase while Glinda held her hand and silently wept. Elphaba noticed the vase of flowers next to the bed and finally understood where Glinda had been going every evening. The fact that Glinda had spent her evenings with her dying Ama rather than her friends surprised Elphaba. It seemed that Glinda was changing more than she had realized.

"Glinda," she said softly, entering the infirmary and wrapping one arm around Glinda's shaking shoulders. Glinda sank into Elphaba's embrace and allowed herself to be held.

"Darling, what's wrong?" asked Elphaba, placing her cheek against Glinda's cold one. The moisture from Glinda's tears burned her slightly, but she didn't pull away. If ever Glinda needed her, it was now.

"Ama Clutch is dying, and it's all my fault."

"How?"

"I told Madame Morrible that Ama Clutch sometimes talked to inanimate objects so that we wouldn't have to room with other girls, and now she is!"

Elphaba regarded Glinda for a moment. "And you think that by saying that, it became so?"

Glinda nodded miserably, her face lined with sorrow. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to kiss her pain away.

"Oh, Glinda, it couldn't possibly have been you. You've just begun to specialize, and it would take a very wicked witch to put a spell like that on somebody. You're too good to do something like that, even if you tried to do it intentionally."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," answered Elphaba firmly, brushing away Glinda's tears with her thumbs.

Ama Clutch fell silent, and both girls turned back to the bed to see her eyes roll into the back of her head. Glinda gasped loudly, and Elphaba wrapped her arms tightly around her love.

"Elphie!" sobbed Glinda.

"Hush, my darling, hush now," whispered Elphaba soothingly, turning Glinda away from the sight and rubbing her back comfortingly. She knew it now – it was time for her to leave Crage Hall. Ama Clutch's death had settled things. The only thing she had to do was convince Glinda to come with her.

"Glinda, come with me…"

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'll follow you anywhere."

Elphaba laced their hands together and led Glinda out of the infirmary. Together they could face anything.


	4. Fighting Foresight

**Note:** Rating Change to M. It's not a high M, just the equivalent of R, but it is higher than T.

Galinda never should have allowed Boq to kiss her. She had assumed that it would be a one-time occurrence, and then it would be over, and Boq would leave her alone for their remaining time at Shiz.

Galinda had been wrong. Boq buzzed around like a bee, getting in the way and annoying both Galinda and Elphaba exceedingly. Boq was the source of their most frequent arguments, which inevitably ended with one or the other storming from the room. For all of their passionate love for each other, sometimes they couldn't stand one another. Being apart was even more unbearable.

The end of the summer closed in around the students, and everything seemed void of life. Everything, that is, except for Galinda. Even Elphaba had given up hope of making a scientific discovery with Doctor Dillamond. She would have been content to spend the remaining days of summer basking in Galinda's warmth. Galinda, however, was in a heavy sulk. She was moody and silent, and though she allowed Elphaba to hold her, she didn't allow anything more. The air around her seemed to crackle with life. Elphaba endeavored to find out what was happening, but Galinda wouldn't speak a word to her. The energy humming around her was more deafening than her chatter had ever been.

"Elphie, do you believe that people can feel when something bad is going to happen?"

"Do you mean premonition?" asked Elphaba. Galinda turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes, her mouth clamping shut. Elphaba sighed in exasperation, her arm wrapping around Galinda's waist of its own volition. Galinda didn't push it away, so they sat in silence until the sun began to set.

"It's going to happen." Galinda's tone was flat, but her voice held more foreboding than any Elphaba had ever heard.

"What is, sweet?" asked Elphaba, her fingers stroking Galinda's arm.

"Whatever has been brewing all summer – it's going to happen, and soon."

"Galinda, I know that you're training to be a sorceress, but that doesn't mean that you have the power to predict the future. You've not even begun to specialize yet."

Galinda frowned and turned away from Elphaba. "You'll see," she muttered, crossing her legs daintily and watching the shadows take over the yard.

Elphaba watched Galinda watch the shadows, and she wondered what was going on in her roommate's head. Something was making Galinda act this way – she hadn't been the same since they returned from the lake. At first Elphaba had assumed that Galinda was merely sulking, but this seemed like much more than that. She appeared to be genuinely upset.

"It's late," murmured Elphaba finally, standing to her feet and offering Galinda her hand. Galinda accepted it without comment and allowed Elphaba to lead her back to their room, where Ama Clutch was waiting with warm milk and gossip.

The next few days passed in a whirl. Doctor Dillamond required Elphaba's help, and she spent all of her time with him, leaving Galinda to her own devices. Soon the time apart grew to be too much, and Elphaba left early one night to spend time with Galinda.

"Read to me," instructed Galinda as she began to unpin her hair. Ama Clutch sat by the window and knitted as Elphaba's steady voice filled the room. She read about agricultural trends, but neither Ama Clutch nor Galinda seemed to notice, as both were lost in their own worlds.

"Dr. Goat is at it again," murmured Ama Clutch.

"What, Ama?"

"Nothing, dearie," said Ama Clutch reassuringly, "But I think I'll check things out, just the same."

Ama Clutch bustled out of the room after telling the girls good night. Galinda crossed to Elphaba's bed the minute the door closed.

"Elphie," she murmured softly, running her hand up and down the bare green arm that stuck out of Elphaba's nightgown.

"Yes?" asked Elphaba, immediately wary. Galinda hadn't looked at her that way in weeks. And yet, something was different. The strange energy around Galinda had vanished, and she seemed to be her old self again.

"Don't read any more."

"But I thought you said –"

Galinda's lips crashed against Elphaba's in a firm kiss. Elphaba's fingers flew through the air before she placed her hands firmly on Galinda's hips, holding the blonde up as Galinda careened towards her. The book slipped to the floor unheeded, and neither girl heard the soft cries in the night.

The next morning Ama Clutch didn't show up with tea. When she hadn't shown up by breakfast, they knew that something was wrong. It took all of their courage to approach Madame Morrible, and when the head informed them that Ama Clutch's malady had relapsed during the night, both were surprised.

"But she was fine-" began Galinda. One look from Madame Morrible hushed her.

"It is a horrible thing that her illness has appeared at such a time, but it has happened, regardless," intoned Madame Morrible, leaving both girls confused as to what the head was referring to.

They were on the way out of Madame Morrible's rooms when they saw it – the corpse of Doctor Dillamond. Galinda shrieked loudly enough to be heard by all of Shiz. Students came running, and soon all of the girls were herded from the school.

Elphaba watched from a short distance as Galinda allowed her friends to comfort her. It pained Elphaba to see Galinda in so much distress, but she kept herself apart from them. Nobody needed to know that their mutual hatred had turned into something more terrifying still – love.

Boq appeared, rather like a buzzard to a fresh kill, Elphaba thought. He seemed to think better of comforting Galinda, and Elphaba was glad. She couldn't have borne the sight of Boq comforting Galinda when she couldn't.

That night all of Crage Hall mourned for Doctor Dillamond. The Goat had not been so well-appreciated while he had lived, but that night the dormitories were filled with crying on his behalf. Galinda and Elphaba's room, however, was completely silent. The girls laid silently in their respective beds, their thoughts divided between the teacher they had lost and the body in the opposite bed.

It was after midnight when Galinda finally crawled into Elphaba's bed. The crying had stopped, and Crage Hall was eerily quiet. Elphaba froze when she felt her bed shift, then relaxed again as a warm body pressed against her back.

"Hold me, Elphie," came the whispered plea.

Elphaba rolled over and wrapped her arms around the small blonde in her bed. Galinda's body shook, though no tears fell. When she spoke again, she sounded decades older.

"Elphie, let me tell you what I've decided."

"What's that, love?"

"I am no longer to be called Galinda. I will be referred to as Glinda from now on."

"Why?" Elphaba couldn't imagine why Galinda would want to change her name.

"Because Doctor Dillamond always called me Glinda. It's the least I can do for him."

Tears began to fall silently from Glinda's eyes, and Elphaba braced herself against the burn. The burn never came, though, and Glinda's tears ceased as quickly as they had begun.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you, Galinda," whispered Elphaba.

"It's Glinda!" she hissed.

"I'll never remember."

"I'll make you remember."

And suddenly Glinda's hands were pulling up Elphaba's nightgown. Elphaba realized belatedly that Glinda wasn't wearing anything, and soon their flesh was pressed together, causing both of them to jump.

"Ga-"

"No."

Glinda's lips caught Elphaba's in a passionate kiss, preventing Elphaba from butchering her name again. Her tongue thrust into Elphaba's mouth, and Elphaba couldn't hold back the groan that rose from the back of her throat. Glinda cupped Elphaba's small breasts, running her fingers over the nipples and observing how they hardened under her ministrations.

Elphaba shifted restlessly, her legs crossing and uncrossing in an attempt to alleviate the ache that had begun to consume her.

Glinda stroked Elphaba's abdomen, observing how the muscles tightened. Then her hand slipped lower, past dark curls, and her fingers slid into moist heat.

Elphaba gasped, though she didn't attempt to talk, and Glinda pulled her hand out before thrusting again. Elphaba's head tossed on the pillow, and Glinda stilled her movements with a kiss. Soon Elphaba was gasping for breath, and Glinda thrust harder, her lips pressed against Elphaba's ear.

"Say my name," she demanded.

"Glinda!" cried Elphaba as Glinda's fingers curled inside of her, causing her to shatter. "Glinda, Glinda, Glinda."

Glinda smiled and stroked Elphaba's sides as the green girl calmed. She waited until Elphaba was breathing normally to speak again.

"You won't forget."

"No," agreed Elphaba. She turned and placed her hand on Glinda's cheek, "And I won't doubt you, either. You do have premonition."

Glinda shrugged graciously, burying her head in Elphaba's shoulder. They lay entangled until the sun rose, and even then they didn't part willingly. But the promise of nights to come urged them on, and hand-in-hand they faced the new day.


	5. Summer Heat

The summer sun shone brightly on the three girls as they sat languidly by the lake. Galinda's face ran the gamut of emotions when she saw the entourage approaching. Boq was calling to her, but she didn't notice him. Elphaba was the only person that she saw.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Galinda.

"The letter," said Elphaba.

"What letter?" asked Galinda.

"The one you sent asking me to come."

"I sent no letter! You are mistaken."

Pfannee burst out laughing, and her cruel trick was revealed. Elphaba handled the insult rather well, though Galinda noticed how her face fell when she realized that she was the butt of another joke.

"How rude," Galinda told Pfannee coldly as Elphaba disappeared inside of the house.

"I didn't think she'd actually come!" protested Pfannee.

Soon the joke was forgotten, and Galinda sat in silence as the others chattered. She couldn't contribute to the conversation; she was too busy thinking about Elphaba. Elphaba would share her room, naturally, since there was none other available. There was only one bed, which meant that she and Elphaba would become more than roommates – they would become bedmates. Was Galinda ready to share her bed with the green girl? Her skin crawled at the thought, but it wasn't an entirely unwelcome sensation. The summer had seemed entirely too long without Elphaba, and she had been wishing for autumn so that they could be together again.

"Galinda? What do you think?"

Galinda snapped back to the conversation and blushed. "I think I'd better check on Elphaba. She's been gone a long time."

Galinda entered her room to find Elphaba face down on the bed, her head resting on her forearms.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Galinda.

"It will be easier for both of us this way."

"It would have been easier for both of us if you hadn't come," corrected Galinda, frowning. Her words didn't hold the coldness that Elphaba had expected.

"I'm not coming out," replied Elphaba steadily.

"Fine. We should just leave."

"If we leave, we admit defeat. We can't let them win."

Galinda bit her lip and turned to the window. She watched as the others rowed across the lake in the boat. They seemed to have forgotten the girls that they had left behind.

"If their object was to make me miserable by having you here, they've lost," murmured Galinda. Her words floated through the open window and into the outside air, and Elphaba thought that she had misheard

Galinda crossed the room quickly. She waited for Elphaba to sit up, but when she didn't, Galinda pulled up one green arm, quickly falling onto the bed and sliding beneath it.

Elphaba sat up partially, surprised by Galinda's sudden move. Galinda wriggled onto the bed underneath Elphaba, and suddenly Elphaba found herself lying on top of her roommate. Galinda pressed both hands against Elphaba's chest, watching her closely.

"Galinda, what-" But the look in Galinda's eyes cut Elphaba off. The blonde's body was warm and small underneath her, and Elphaba felt herself blush at the inappropriate possibilities of their situation.

Galinda raised her mouth to Elphaba's, pressing their lips together fiercely and taking Elphaba's breath away. She broke away as abruptly as she had moved in, and Elphaba was left to try to hold herself up while gasping for breath.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked at last.

"No," replied Galinda firmly.

"But…but…you didn't write for me."

"I'm glad that you're here. I wanted you to be here."

"But Pfannee and Shenshen…"

Galinda pressed one hand to Elphaba's mouth, silencing her.

"Pfannee and Shenshen are horrible. They never should have played that joke on you. That was why I was upset. Nobody should hurt you – don't they see how beautiful you are?"

Elphaba returned Galinda's gaze of adoration with one of wonder.

"You think I'm beautiful?

Galinda stroked Elphaba's cheek slowly. "Yes, I do."

Elphaba shook her head. "Galinda, if this is some sort of cruel joke-"

Galinda let out a groan of frustration and pushed Elphaba off of her, slipping to the ground and burying her head in her arms. "Elphaba, why won't you believe me?"

"It never occurred to me that you could care for me."

"Well, I do. So let it occur to you now."

But it wasn't so easy for Elphaba. This turn of events was novel and unexpected, and she had to give it time to make sense.

"I…"

Galinda sighed and stood up, straightening her skirt. "Just forget it, Elphie. I'm not good enough for you, that's all." She fled the room quickly, closing the door behind her and shutting Elphaba with all of the memories of their brief past together.

When Galinda entered the room that night, Elphaba pretended to be asleep. Galinda undressed by the light of the room, taking off her dress and undergarments and pulling on her nightgown. She crawled into bed softly, careful not to disturb the green girl already in her bed.

Galinda took care to lay as far away from Elphaba as she could. Her arms yearned to hold the other girl, but she knew that she had no right.

Galinda was just drifting off to sleep when she felt the bed shift. It stopped, then shifted again, and Galinda felt something warm pressed against her back. She jumped when Elphaba's lips brushed the back of her neck.

"You're right; you're not good enough. You're a great deal too good," whispered Elphaba. Suddenly Elphaba was looming over Galinda, her body pinning the blonde's in place.

"Oh, Elphie," sighed Galinda. That was all of the encouragement Elphaba needed. Their mouths met, and Elphaba traced Galinda's lips with her tongue, begging for entrance to Galinda's mouth. It was obvious to Galinda that Elphaba had no experience in these matters, but her passion more than made up for it. Soon Galinda's lips were swollen, and she felt as if she would collapse if the bed wasn't holding her up.

"I've always thought you were beautiful," murmured Elphaba, her hands brushing across Galinda's collarbone. She pushed aside the fabric, growling when the buttons obscured her intent. She quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them aside, revealing Galinda's breasts. The skin was smooth and yielding to her touch, and she caressed them gently, marveling at how different they were from hers. Elphaba watched in wonder as the nipples hardened beneath her fingers.

"Elphie," gasped Galinda, her eyes fluttering shut. Elphaba smiled. She hadn't known that she could affect Galinda in such a way.

"Yes, sweet?" asked Elphaba, verbalizing her endearment for Galinda for the first time.

Galinda shivered, arching into Elphaba's touch.

"What is it?" she asked again. She lowered one mouth to Galinda's breast, and Galinda moaned softly, her hands rubbing Elphaba's arms. Elphaba smiled against Galinda's skin, her breaths blowing cold air against the blonde's nipples.

"I…you…"

"You what?" asked Elphaba innocently. Galinda clenched her legs together, willing herself not to go crazy from the ache that taunted her mercilessly.

"I love you," whispered Galinda desperately. "I love you, and I have missed you so much this summer."

Elphaba froze. The words she hadn't expected to hear had been ripped from Galinda's throat. She stayed still for a moment, giving Galinda the chance to take them back. When she didn't, Elphaba slid back up her body and kissed her lips soundly. She stroked Galinda's cheek tenderly when she pulled away.

"Do you really?"

Galinda nodded solemnly, her eyes reflecting the light from the moon. Elphaba kissed her once more and slid down her body, pushing up the nightdress as she did.

"What are you doing?" questioned Galinda breathlessly.

"I want all of you," replied Elphaba. She ran her hands over the heat at Galinda's core, cupping her. One finger circled Galinda's entrance, causing Galinda to gasp and shift in surprise. Elphaba stroked it again, eliciting the same response. She slowly lowered her head, flicking out her tongue to taste Galinda. The taste was tangy and bitter-sweet, unlike anything Elphaba had ever tasted. She was instantly addicted.

Elphaba placed the flat of her tongue against Galinda. She moved her tongue up slowly, prodding the throbbing bundle of nerves that she found.

"Elphie!" gasped Galinda.

"Hold on, sweet," Elphaba murmured against her, thrusting two fingers inside of her. Galinda gasped and tensed, then moaned as Elphaba began to thrust her fingers.

"What do you need?"

"You. Always you."

Elphaba thrust harder, and soon Galinda was quivering with desire. Elphaba bit the bundle of nerves softly, and Galinda cried out, her voice carrying into the summer night. Her whole body tensed and arched, and then she collapsed against the bed, panting.

"Elphie," she murmured, lifting one weak hand to Elphaba's cheek as Elphaba crawled up to lay next to her.

"Yes, sweet, I'm here," whispered Elphaba, taking Galinda into her arms. Galinda drifted off to sleep and Elphaba cradled her, marveling at the sensation of holding Galinda the way she had always wanted to.

"I love you too."


End file.
